chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlie Sanchez-Hawkins
Charlie Damien Sanchez-Hawkins is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. He will be the fifth and youngest child of Lola Sanchez-Hawkins and Mark Hawkins. He will possess the abilities of Impersonation, Spatial Awareness, Martial Elementokinesis and Adrenal Vampirism. Appearance Charlie will be capable of copying the appearance of any other person, thanks to his ability of Impersonation. However, he will naturally have medium brown hair and dark brown eyes. He will be slimly built, as an adult, and will have highly defined facial features. His taste in clothing will be quite eccentric and he won't usually choose to follow fashion, prefering his own style. His hair will curl slightly, but not as much as his older brother's or his father's, and because of this he will not choose to crop his as they do. Abilities Charlie's first ability will be Impersonation. He will be able to impersonate a non-evolved human perfectly, copying background information, personality information appearance and voice. He will become identical to the original person. However, if the person possesses any abilities then these will not be mimicked. There must be a person to be copied, but the information will never forgotten, and Charlie will be able to mimic someone he hasn't met in years. Physical contact with the person will always be required initially. His second ability will be Spatial Awareness. Using this ability, Charlie will be able to judge distances accurately, tell if an object will fit into a space, and sense the shapes of surrounding objects when unable to see. He will also be able to calculate the velocity of moving objects, and sense to where and when a person teleports off to. Additionally, he will prove immune to natural vertigo and vertigo induction, and will have a slightly improved aim. His third ability will be Martial Elementokinesis. Charlie will be capable of manipulating the four elements in order to fight. He will be able to throw fire, produce water to drown a person, move the earth in order to make someone lose his or her footing or be swallowed into a hole, and pull air away from a person so that he or she cannot breathe. He will also occasionally be able to use the air to shield himself, but will be weak in doing so. He will not be able to manipulate the elements in non-combat situations, such as creating fire simply for warmth and heat, or manipulating air to carry sounds. His fourth and final ability will be Adrenal Vampirism. This ability can be used to feed from either his own adrenaline, the adrenaline of others, or a mixture of both. If there is enough of an adrenaline rush, he can gain strength comparable to enhanced strength, but his strength levels are normal when there is nothing to trigger an adrenaline rush. Family & Relationships *Father - Mark Hawkins *Mother - Lola Sanchez-Hawkins *Older sisters - Magdalena, Melody and Phoebe Sanchez-Hawkins *Older brother - Stephan Sanchez-Hawkins History Etymology Charlie is a Germanic name which means "free man". His middle name, Damien, is both Greek and French, and means "to tame". The surname Sanchez means "sons of Sancho" and "saints", while Hawkins means "a hawker" or "a person who looks like a hawk". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters